Aiko Nakamura
Aiko Nakamura, a character in the Bloodbound series, is a vampire and a member of The Five of Japan who is first referenced in Book 2 in Serafine's notes. She makes her first official appearance in Book 3, Chapter 6. However, if you collect all the tapestry fragments in Dark Solstice, you can see her in Chapter 4. Appearance Aiko has long black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes and light skin. She wears a brown blouse underneath a blue suit jacket, and a gold chain. Personality Aiko initially appears to be charming and hospitable to Kamilah and Gaius back in feudal Japan, but becomes hostile once she finds out that they're vampires. In modern day, she seems to be very discriminative and judgmental against Takeshi for turning people in America. She considers those vampires a "sin". Chapters Bloodbound Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 4: And to All An Endless Night (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 9: The Slaughter (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 6: The Legend * Chapter 9: The Five * Chapter 11: The Mentor * Chapter 12: The Nemesis Relationships Kamilah Sayeed She and Kamilah meet up for the first time in 1294, in feudal Japan. She confides in her that she has no interest in men. When she confronts Kamilah and Gaius on their strange behavior and some disappearances, Kamilah offers to Turn her. In Book 3, Chapter 9, it is revealed that they had a fling. In Book 3, Chapter 11, Kamilah reveals that she believes Aiko loved her but things went sour when Kamilah and Gaius left to Europe to aid the remaining vampires in hiding from the Order of Dawn. Aiko sent thousand soldiers from her clan to capture Kamilah and lock her up in a dungeon but Kamilah fought back and managed to escape by slaughtering half of them which "only made things worse." Gaius Augustine Their relationship was professional, since Gaius helped the Nakamura clan to win some battles against their enemies. The Five of Japan She's part of The Five of Japan. She along with the rest of the members don't allow unauthorized turnings. Takeshi Watanabe Aiko and Takeshi seemed to be close allies back in feudal Japan as Takeshi was part of the Nakamura clan. In modern day, she critcizes Takeshi for turning people in America, and she doesn't approve of him running off to America in the past for half a century. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Aiko. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Aiko. * Healing Factor:: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Aiko. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Aiko. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Aiko. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. In Chapter 4, Jax stated that child vampires are tricky. They don't have self-control to feed on humans without draining them. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Other Looks BB3 Aiko Feudal Japan.png|Japanese Outfit Trivia * She resembles Piper from the America's Most Eligible series. * She is referenced in Serafine's notes in Book 2. According to them, the Eye of Bathory had some "undue influence" on her at some point. * In Book 3, Chapter 11, if you choose to look into her memory, it is revealed that she killed the man who killed her parents after she was Turned by Kamilah. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists